Study Sessions
by joshsgrl
Summary: A smutty, sweet look at how Rachel and Finn get back together. Finn's POV.


Here's another one shot looking at Finn and Rachel's Reunion. It's a little smutty, a little sweet, once again the words were floating in my brain and it's just best for everyone if I get it down.

As always I own nothing, so please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended.

Read and Review

**Study Sessions**

I don't know what I'm doing here, being around her is like torture to me. All I can think about is how I should have forgiven her months ago, if only I'd gotten over myself in December then we would be back together now. I sit here on her bed while she paces in front of me text book in hand, helping me cram for my history exam. All I want to do is kiss her senseless.

"Finn, you need to pay attention to this. I know I'm not you're girlfriend anymore, and I have no right to worry about you or your grades anymore, but I'd like to think I'm still your friend and as your friend I only want the best for you."

She stops in front of me, I grab the text book from her hands tossing it across the room.

"Don't you ever get tired of pretending Rach?" I ask her.

"Pretending what?" she asks, her hands on her hips.

"That we're finished." I say gruffly.

"We are finished Finn, remember you broke up with me." She says. I can hear how wounded she still is by that decision. She tried for weeks afterwards to make me see just how sorry she was, I wasn't interested. Then she stopped trying and now she's just trying to make the most of what ever I've been willing to give her.

"No, we're not." I growl, grabbing her hips and yanking her towards me. She lets out a squeak, as she lands on my lap. Her thighs spreading as she straddles my hips, I groan as her center presses against my erection. Her eyes are wide as she feels for herself what she still does to me. I slide one hand into her brown curls, gripping the back of her head I crush my lips to hers, pushing my tongue angrily into her mouth. Her hands rest on my shoulders for a moment before she responds pushing herself further against me. Her tongue slides against mine battling for control, her fingers gripping my hair pulling on it, her hips buck against me.

I slip my free hand under her skirt, my fingers dig into her flesh of her ass, pulling her even tighter against me. Her hands slide down my back, I feel her grip the material of my shirt, bunching it in her tiny fist before she pulls it up, I just lift my arms allowing her to slide it over my head, she moves her lips against my neck, I can't stop the moan that rips from my throat.

She whimpers as I slide my hands from her hips up under her shirt, my fingers brushing over her ribs before closing over her breasts, my thumbs teasing her nipples. I need more, feeling how she still responds to my touch. I slip her blouse over her head, my lips burn a trail across her collarbone and down to the valley between her breasts. I breathe hotly over her skin as watch as it comes up in goose bumps. Her hands are back in my hair and she guides me to one prefect mound, I lick the peaked nipple through the thin cotton of her bra. My fingers shake as I fumble to release the clasp resting between her shoulder blades. I pull the straps slowly down her arms needing to feel her flesh pressing into mine. It occurs to me that this will be the first time I've seen her bare breasts, but as she rolls her hips into mine I feel the heat of her core through the denim of my jeans and the cotton of her panties I find myself having to think of the mail man. I open my eyes and look up at her from my position below her, her lips are swollen, her eyes are closed, her hair is a mess, and she's breathing hard. She's never looked sexier than she does right now.

"Finn." She begs, I'm sure she doesn't even know what she's asking for. She presses against my shoulders and I lean back onto her bed, she presses her lips back against mine. Her soft hands slide down my chest, over my stomach, her fingers curl around my erection, my eyes roll back in my head and I gasp into her mouth. I feel her lips curl into a smile against mine as she strokes me. We are so far beyond anything we'd ever done in the seven months we dated.

When her nimble fingers start to work on the closure of my jeans, I wrap my fingers around her wrist stopping her. "Rachel," I say firmly, "we need to stop."

"No, we don't" she says just as firmly, pulling her wrist free from my grasp and lowering my zipper. Her breasts are pressed against my chest as her cool fingers dip inside my boxers wrapping around my shaft and sliding up and down.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, my hips bucking of their own accord, my eyes are closed and my hands curling into fists at my sides, my head pressed back against her pink comforter, as I struggle to keep myself together. She thankfully pulls away from me before I completely lose it. Suddenly I feel cold as she slides from my body, I'm too scared to open my eyes but I hear the rustling of clothing, and then she's back pulling my jeans and my boxers from my legs.

"Finn, open your eyes." She says, settling over me again. I feel her warm, wet center pressing down against my erection. I just lay there, hoping this is all a dream and that when I open my eyes my ex-girlfriend won't be hovering naked over me.

"N..no." I stutter, my tongue feel thick in my mouth.

"Open Your Eyes" She demands rolling her hips against mine emphasizing each word.

I lift my hands from my sides, sliding them over her soft thighs, resting then gently on her hips, only then do I open my eyes. Her face inches above mine, all I can see is myself reflected in her dark eyes.

"Rachel?" I ask, unsure of what I'm seeing.

"I want this Finn, I want you. It's all I've wanted for months now." She kisses me deeply.

I tangle my hands into her hair, kissing her back. Breaking away only when my lungs cry for air. Pulling her close I roll her underneath me, brushing her hair from her face.

"Are you sure?" I ask softly. I've wanted to make love to her for so long and stopping now would be nearly impossible.

"I'm sure." She says evenly, smiling softly at me.

That's all it takes, those two words. I press my lips to hers, my hands moving over her skin. I feel her thighs open and my hips settle further against her, she whimpers. I move off of her, wanting to make this as special for her as I can. I slowly run my hands down her body, trailing my lips over her hot skin. I dip my tongue into her belly button and she giggles for moment until I slowly press my thumb against her clit, her breath catching in her chest.

I feel her shudder under my touch, I dip one finger into her folds experimentally, she moans, rocking her hips. I slide the finger deeper, amazed at how wet she is, my own breathing is ragged as I rest my head on her stomach. She's writhing under me now, her body begging for more, so I add another finger pumping them in and out. I feel her tightening around my fingers, I press my thumb against her clit again not really knowing what I'm doing but hoping she's enjoying my touch. She cries out my name, and I feel her spasm wetly around my fingers.

I move from the bed, hating to leave her for even a moment. I reach for my jeans, retrieving the condom from my wallet she watches me through hooded eyes. Her body relaxed against the softness of her bed. I move back over to her again, and see nothing but her love for me in her brown eyes.

"I trust you Finn." She says stroking my arm.

I tear the foil packet open, slipping the rubber disk free. I pinch the tip, unrolling it over my length. I move between her legs, positioning myself at her entrance. I place a gentle kiss on her lips and slowly start pushing into her, I feel the resistance of her barrier but keep pushing forward breaking through as gently as I can. She gasps in pain, tears slipping over her dark lashes, I kiss them from her cheeks. Stilling my hips waiting for her to give me a sign she's ready to continue. She blinks a few times and smiles up at me, nodding her head. I pull out almost as slowly as I entered, I press forward against just as gently, and slowly. I set a slow rhythm with my hips which she meets movement for movement. I'm shaking, resting my weight on my arms placed on either side of her head. I know I won't last long, but I'm determined to make this last as long as I can.

She wraps her legs around my hips, and I slip deeper inside her. I groan, as she increases the pace of her hips. I bite the inside of my lip trying to hold on longer.

She runs her fingers over my cheek softly, cupping it in the palm of her hand. I turn my head placing a kiss there as I lose control, spilling into the condom with a cry.

I collapse onto her, gasping for breath. She wraps her arms around me, pressing her face into my neck where it meets my shoulder.

"Thank you." She murmurs, placing a kiss on my damp skin.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you too Finn."

I roll away from her, pulling the condom off carefully tying it, wrapping it in a tissue before dropping it beside the bed. She snuggles into my chest, and I place a kiss on top of her head. She takes my hand entwining our fingers as she listens to my heart beat under her ear.

"You're amazing." I tell her honestly, stroking her back idly, dragging the fingers of my free hand up and down over her skin.

"So are you. Do you think we can finally be together again?" She asks looking up at me.

"I'd like nothing more." I smile at her.

We stay cuddled up like that for hours, talking, enjoying being back together, until it so late that I have to drag myself home before my mom and Burt start to worry. I'm standing at her locker the next morning waiting for her, she kisses me quickly, blushing when she thinks everyone is watching. I tell her they're not, but I know they are. Later in Glee I see the poisonous look Santana gives us, I just ignore her. I pull Rachel's hand that's grasping mine up to my lips, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Everything is right again and this time nothing is going to stand in the way of our happiness.


End file.
